Danielle's Secret
by SweetGA07
Summary: Having to keep a secret is always hard, but when the secret is keeping you from what you desire it is even tougher. And Danielle has the biggest secret of them all.


**Hey guys, just another story from me. I am not sure how this will end up going but I got the idea suddenly and I like the idea i've got. So maybe my muse will stay. So please read and review let me know what you think please. I only own Kade and Danielle thats it. So Enjoy guys let me know please.**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Flashback*~<strong>

"You can't just up and leave when he needs you the most."

A small brunette looked up at the red haired woman looking down at her.

"Kade, not now. He has his girlfriend who is more than capable of handling him."

"When is the time Danielle?" Kade said using her best friend's full name instead of nick name. "Your his best firend Dani! That girl is his girlfriend who he has barely known for what? Over a year and just started dating? Come on Danielle please." She added.

Danielle threw her shirt into her black gym bag and looked up at Kade who was pleading with her.

"I know that you guys aren't on the best of terms right now, but still you owe it to him to stay." replied Kade as Danielle threw another shirt into her bag.

"He owes it to himself to actually wise the hell up and stop doing the fucked up shit he has been doing since he got with that girl." Danielle said zipping her bag shut. "I don't have time to play babysitter Kade, Matt is a grown man.' She added.

Kade grabbed a hold of Danielle's bag and held onto it tight.

"But he is a grown man with issues." replied Kade as Danielle crossed her arms looking at her.

"Then take him to see a therapist." Danielle replied grabbing her bag from Kade's grip. "I've got a plane to catch back to Boston." She added.

Kade shook her head and stood up quickly.

"The last thing I ever thought you'd run away when somebody you love needed you." replied Kade as Danielle got to the door.

"I'm not running." replied Danielle shaking her head looking at her. "It's just that Matt needs to learn I won't always be there to pick up his damn messages Kade. Stop trying to throw me into something that has nothing to do with me." She added.

Before Kade could reply Danielle walked out of the room.

"This has everything to do with you." replied Kade as she followed her down the stairs. "The day you became his friend it meant you had everything to do with this. When your friend needs you the most your high tailing it back to a town that isn't your home to a boyfriend who hurts you time and time claiming it's a accident. Once is a accident Dani but about six times? That isn't some damn accident." She added.

Danielle stopped in her tracks as she reached the door.

"My life in Boston has nothing to do with my use to be life here." replied Danielle as she turned around facing Kade. "I grew up and I left this place a long time ago Kade, you grew up and you choose to stay here because you were in love with somebody. Guess what Kade, not everybody can be you and find your soul mate when your twelve!" She added.

Kade went to say something but stopped as Danielle walked out of the room slamming it behind her. Danielle threw her bag into the passenger seat hard as she slid into her driver seat. Slamming her door she ran her hand through her hair. Staring at the house as she turned her car letting it roar to life. Shaking her head before the tears could fall she slid her seat belt on as Kade walked outside onto the small porch.

"I'm sorry Matt." Danielle said as she slammed her car into reverse and backed slowly out of drive way.

Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket Kade dialed a number she knew by heart.

"I tried Jeff, but I couldn't get her to stay." Kade said running her hand through her dark locks. "I love you too." She added.

She hung up the cell phone and walked back into Matt's home closing the door as Lucas ran down the stairs and jumped up.

"Hey honey, your dad will be home soon I hope." Kade said picking up the small terrier.

Danielle put her elbow on her door and put her hand in her hair as she drove down the gravel road. Shaking her head she turned up the radio hoping to drown out the thought she was thinking.

**~*End of Flash back*~**

"Do you seriously believe that?"

Danielle shook her head trying to clear her head as she looked up at friend with a smile.

"You weren't listening to me where you?" asked Christy with a soft smile. "You were in lala land again weren't you." She added.

"Sorry." replied Danielle as she looked at the red head. "It's just that I can't help but think about what happen that night I just up and left." She added.

Christy nodded at her co worker and gave a small hug.

"Why don't you go find Kade and talk to her." Christy said looking at her. "I mean you guys haven't spoken in months and I think it's time you guys kissed and made up." She added.

Danielle went to say something but stopped as Kade walked into the small locker room and looked at Danielle.

"Christy, do you mind if I speak to Dani alone?" Kade asked as Christy nodded at her with a smile.

"I'll catch up with you later, I'm going to go see if I can find some of the guys." Christy said walking out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

Danielle stood up from her chair and looked at Kade.

"I wanted to talk to you." Danielle and Kade said at the same time causing each other to laugh. "You go first." They added together again.

Shaking their heads Danielle took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"I wanted to talk to you but I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me after the way I left." Danielle said as Kade looked at her. "I wasn't in a good place at the time and I don't know why I left the way I did. Because that wasn't me, I would never leave a friend who was in need. No matter what was going on. I can't defend my actions but I wanted to say that I was sorry and that me and Jay aren't together anymore." She added.

Kade gave her a gentle smile and nodded.

"I kind of have the same wording there too." Kade said causing Danielle to laugh. "I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me after that because I had no right to bring your personal life with jay into the situation. But if you forgive me I want to be your best friend again. It sucks not having somebody to talk girls things with that is actually a female. Shane and Jeff kind of scare me at times." She added.

Danielle nodded at her and both of them quickly hugged. A clapping sound caused the two women to break the hug and look into the doorway to see Matt standing there with a small smile.

"About time the two of you made up." Matt said looking at them. "Now our life can go back to normal." He added.

Both girls laughed at his comment. Kade smiled at her friend and put her arm around her neck.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Kade asked as Danielle nodded. "Against?" She added.

"Jamie." replied Danielle as Kade rolled her eyes. "Tranny number one." She added.

Kade laughed at the nick name they gave the other knockout.

"I am suppose to win but who knows they might change it by the time I get up there to do the match." Danielle said as the door opened once more as Matt walked out and some of the other girls walking in. "But it will be ok." She added.

Kade nodded as Christy walked back into the makeshift locker room.

"Have the two of you made up now?" Christy asked as both girls nodded at her. "Thank you, now can we please get back to normal around here? No more walking on egg shells. And can you please just admit your feelings to Matt already because seeing him with that girl makes me want to gag." She added looking at Danielle.

Danielle just shook her head with a small smile.

"Matt is my best friend nothing more Christy." Danielle said as both Kade and Christy raised their eyebrows. "What?" She added.

Kade looked at her while the others listened in pretending to be in their little worlds but really listening to them.

"You can say he is just a friend all you want but you have to remember I know different." Kade said as Danielle looked at her. "When ever things got tough who did Matt call? When he needed advice who did he call? Who is the one who took a red eyed flight to be by his side after the shit that happened in 04?" She added.

Danielle closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Kade smiled along with Christy.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Christy said touching her back. "But I don't know about the rest of the nosey ass bitches in here." She added causing the other girls to quickly start talking.


End file.
